Thirty Minutes
by msyuu
Summary: When Sasori leaves Deidara for Gaara, Deidara puts a bomb in Sasori's bag and gives him thirty minutes to make a choice. What'll he pick? What're the consequences? SasoDei. SasoGaa. GaaLee. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hullo. Well, another fic . . . Hope you enjoy it. :)  
It's based on the song, and the music video for, 30 Minutes, by t.A.T.u. The lyrics will not be in this fic - at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or 30 Minutes by t.A.T.u.

* * *

Deidara ran into the bathroom and locked himself inside a stall, Sasori's bag hanging from his shoulder. The blonde quickly shoved a small clay figure, a bomb, into the bag and lay it on the floor, raising both hands to rub his temple. A breeze hit his face, and he could feel the trail that his tears left not too long ago.

His chest still ached from seeing his Danna, Sasori, locked in Gaara's embrace. Sighing, he opened the stall and placed the red-head's bag next to Gaara's gourd. He looked down at the two items, tears crawling into his eyes and cascading down his cheeks again. Then, two familiar voices echoed down the hall.

Deidara lifted his head, rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, and scrambled back into the stall, leaving it ajar in order to get a view of what was happening.

Sasori walked into the bathroom with Gaara on his arm. They were both giggling, and a pink tint adorned their cheeks. Deidara felt his heart twist a little at the sight. He saw Sasori look in his direction, but he was sure that the Akasuna hadn't seen him. Sasori glanced back at Gaara and smiled, picking up his bag while Gaara picked up his gourd.

Whether Sasori saw the words 'Thirty minutes, make a choice' written on the space that was under his bag, Deidara didn't know, but he hoped that his Danna did. Setting his timer for thirty minutes, the blonde started to walk out of the bathroom, his face an emotionless mask.

"Uff!" Deidara grunted as someone bumped into his shoulder. He looked up to see Lee, Gaara's former lover. Lee's eyes were red, much like Deidara's.

"Oh, sorry, D-D-Deidara. I was just, uh,-"

Deidara raised his hand to stop Lee from stammering.

"I know, un . . . It's okay . . ."

The air between the two was filled with a quiet sadness. Deidara briefly reconsidered his plan to blow up Sasori and Gaara if Sasori made the 'wrong' choice, to save Lee any more pain, but he shook his head and got rid of those thoughts. He needed to know what Sasori really wanted.

"Uff!" Deidara grunted again as Lee hugged him tightly, sobbing slightly into the blonde's shoulder.

"Thank you, Deidara . . ."

"For what, un?"

Lee let go of the blonde and shrugged, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"You understand."

* * *

A/N: You like? :)  
I'll update soon, I guess. Sorry about my streak of depressing-ness. I just find this much easier to write. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I . . . wasn't expecting the review I got, or the story alert, or the story favorite . . . :D  
So, thank you, CaramelColoredDreams and black55widow. Gosh knows how much my cousin had to help me . . . Thanks, girly!

Disclaimer: My girlfriend says I don't own Naruto, or 30 Minutes, by t.A.T.u. She's right.

* * *

Deidara blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"I understand, un?"

Lee smiled. It was a small, sad smile, but still a smile.

"Yeah."

"What do I understand, un?"

"What this feels like . . . having your heart torn in half, and having someone stomp on the pieces. I needed someone who understood without me having to explain this feeling . . . Thank you."

And with that, Lee patted Deidara on the shoulder and walked into one of the stalls, shutting himself in. The blonde stared at the bathroom door, trying to process what Lee just told him. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the stares that everyone was giving him, and the whispers among peers.

"There's Iwa . . ."

"I heard Sasori ditched him for that Gaara dude . . ."

"Yeah, he must have not been good in bed . . ."

"Mhm, because that's all Akasuna cares about, a good lay . . ."

"Well, Gaare left Lee . . ."

"Poor dude."

"Whatever. Sasori and Gaara can go at it like rabbits now. You and I both know that really is all they care about."

"Probably . . ."

Tears pooled in Deidara's eyes. He clenched his right hand into a fist and slammed it into a locker next to him. He cried out from the pain of having the ring he wore dig into his flesh, and withdrew his hand, staring at the dent his fist made on the metal with satisfaction. Instantly, he noticed, the whispers stopped, and everyone moved their gaze to something other than him. Deidara smirked, glad that he at least frightened the students enough for them to stop. The smirk, however, was wiped off his face when he saw the school principal, Tsunade, stride down the hall in his direction, with Mr. Guy right behind her.

The blonde straightened up, his mind trying to conjure up excuses for the dent in the locker, but Tsunade and Guy strode right past him and into the bathroom.

_"Probably gonna comfort Lee . . ."_

Deidara tugged on his bang as he walked to class, remembering how Sasori would soothingly stroke his golden hair when the blonde needed comforting.

* * *

A/N: So, next chapter will probably include Sasori and Gaara. :)  
So, tell me how I did, yeah? :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, this is like, immensely short, but it's sorta important. Sorta. Kinda. Maybe. Possibly.  
CaramelColoredDreams, thank you for splashing water on my face, so to speak. I needed that boost. O_O

Disclaimer: Chazz says that I don't own Naruto or 30 Minutes, by t.A.T.u. She is also right.

* * *

Sasori walked to class, Gaara attached to his arm, almost blending in with the elder due to both of them having the same pale skin and the same shock of blood-red hair.

Sasori's forehead creased, his thoughts returning to Deidara. He was so sure that he was in love with the blonde . . . so why did he leave him? Was he . . . scared of his feelings? But then, why did he run to Gaara's embrace, forcing the other redhead to leave his partner? Because he knew that he would never love him as much as he would the blonde?

He shook his head, attempting to clear it, but not quite succeeding. The message that was written on the floor under his bag, 'Thirty minutes, make a choice', was imprinted into his mind. He knew that Deidara wrote it, easily recognizing the messy handwriting, but he didn't completely understand it. Was he telling him to choose between him or Gaara? And what exactly would happen in thirty minutes?

Gaara glanced at Sasori, studying his appearance. He looked deep in thought, so the younger of the two unattached himself from the elder's arm and strode quickly to a water fountain. He pressed the button, but instead of drinking the cool liquid, he cupped some in his hand and splashed it on his face. He was doubting having accepted Sasori's request of a relationship, realizing that his heart was with Lee. Why did he accept in the first place? Because he was scared of getting hurt by all of the love he held for Lee?

Meanwhile, Deidara sat in class, reading a book. His watch read thirteen more minutes.

* * *

A/N: So, it kinda just explains why Sasori did what he did . . . gah. Entertain yourself with the unread drabbles I keep posting for no reason at all. T_T  
Hope you enjoyed. Heh.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapters. I'm not someone to write a 10 page chapter for a story. So this is, once again, for CaramelColoredDreams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Thirty Minutes, by t.A.T.u.

* * *

Deidara sighed. The book he was reading captured next to none of his attention. His mind just couldn't focus on the story.

Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that he was checking his watch practically every two seconds.

He badly wanted Sasori to realize that they were meant to be, that they belonged together, that they were soulmates . . . he wanted Sasori to belong to him. But . . . what if being with Gaara made Sasori happier than being with Deidara?

The blonde shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his mind. He refused to dwell on the possibility that Sasori would choose the red-head . . . after all, if he did, that meant his death.

Meanwhile, Sasori sat in his classroom, contemplating what to do. He had arrived at the conclusion that the only reason that he left Deidara was because of fear; he was scared of getting his heart broken. Sasori decided that if he at least got to be with Deidara until the blonde tired of him, then the heartbreak would be worth it.

He stood up and walked to Gaara's seat, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of class while the teacher stared wide-eyed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry, again, for the shortness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but hey, better late than never! :D  
Dedicated to a wonderful person that goes by the name of Rose. :)  
Only about 2 more chapters left. The story's coming to an end!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Thirty Minutes by t.A.T.u.

* * *

Gaara stared at Sasori with wide emerald eyes. The action was so sudden that it caught him completely off guard. Sasori was never one to act on impulse, and this scared the younger of the two redheads. Emerald eyes met honey ones, and Sasori started rubbing his temples.

"Gaara . . ."

The taller one looked shocked at the pleading tone that Sasori said his name in. He sighed. He knew what was coming.

"Yes?"

"Gaaara . . ." repeated Sasori in the same pleading tone.

"Yes?"

Sasori sighed. He didn't know how to tell the other redhead that he didn't really desire this relationship. He didn't know how to tell him that all he really wanted was to have Deidara back into his arms. Meanwhile, Gaara stared at the shorter of the two with an expectant expression on his face.

"Sasori, I know what you want to say," said Gaara with a sigh.

"You . . . do?" Sasori said slowly.

Gaara nodded. "I do."

"What is it then?"

"You don't really want me, do you, Sasori?" Gaara asked. He sat on the floor, brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his head against them. A single crystal clear tear slid out of his right eye.

"No . . ."

"Then . . . why? Why would you do this to me? Why would you force me to leave Lee? Give me a good reason."

Sasori ran a hand through his thick hair and sighed. "I was afraid. Afraid of loving Deidara too much. Afraid of having my heart broken. I'm sorry. I really am."

Gaara sniffled, realizing that he and Sasori were in the exact same position. "I understand . . ."

Sasori placed a hand on Gaara's head. "I'm glad."

With that said, Sasori walked back into the classroom and grabbed his bag. As he turned to leave, his teacher grabbed his arm.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sasori glared at the man and yanked his arm out of the teacher's grasp. "To fix something," was the redhead's reply before he ran out of the classroom in search of Deidara.

Meanwhile, Deidara sat in his class, checking his watch again. The timer informed him that only 7 minutes were left.

"Hurry, Sasori . . . hurry," Deidara whispered urgently.  


* * *

A/N: Yay. Sasori has a brain!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is my sorry excuse for an update. I'm not gonna bother with an excuse.. sigh. Next chapter is gonna be the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or 30 Minutes by t.A.T.u.

* * *

Panting, Sasori ran. His lungs were burning, his bag was weighing him down, his muscles ached . . . but still, he ran. His head was pounding, making his memory hazy, so he opened every classroom door that he saw, searching for Deidara. He left bewildered looks, yelling teachers, and mortified students in his wake. Of course, he didn't really care. All he cared about was his blonde.

He spotted a door that he had yet to open, and quickly made a run for it. His shoulder banged against the door's frame and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. He closed his eyes, not ready to look up just in case his blonde wasn't in the room. He heard the noise of a chair scraping against the tile floor and opened his eyes, but he still wouldn't look up. He heard steps get closer and closer, but he still didn't look up. He heard the rustling of clothes as someone knelt in front of him and felt someone run their fingers through his bangs, and he looked up. Sasori's eyes met Deidara's, and a smile broke out on the redhead's face. His smile, however, faltered as he saw that Deidara wasn't smiling.

"Deidara . . . ?" he whispered.

"Sasori . . . what's your choice . . . I need to know . . ." Deidara whispered back, once again running his fingers through Sasori's blood-red hair.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasori asked as he tilted his head to the side.

At this, Deidara smiled. A smile smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"I was just making sure . . ." the blonde said before gently grabbing Sasori's face and pressing his lips to the redhead's in a tender kiss.

* * *

A/N: Woot. Now, what'll happen next? X3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chappie!  
Thanks, The Black Rose 1995 for being there for support and to make my days better. :)  
Enjoy!  
Oh, Chazz and I will be picking up _Love Bombs_ where we left off. We kinda abandoned it to finish this story.. ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or 30 Minutes, by t.A.T.u.

* * *

Deidara pulled away from Sasori's lips. A smile graced both of their faces.

"Sasori, what about Gaara . . . ?" Deidara asked, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

Sasori sighed and rested his forehead on Deidara's shoulder. "He loves Lee. He's happy with him."

"Oh. That's good, un."

Sasori nodded and pecked Deidara's shoulder lightly. Deidara giggled, sorta like a schoolgirl, although he'd deny that in the future. He grabbed the redhead's head again and kissed him full on the lips, enjoying the feel of his lips sliding against Sasori's. Behind them, someone coughed. Suddenly, they remembered that they were in a classroom full of students, so they pulled apart and slowly stood up, a red blush covering both their cheeks. The students just stared at the pair in wonder and started clapping and whistling. A pink-haired girl whose name was Sakura got up to grab a tissue from the counter, and she gently dabbed her bleeding nose with it, flashing the guys the thumbs-up sign. Sasori chuckled at the sight.

The red-head then felt someone tapping his shoulder, and he turned around to see Gaara and Lee, holding hands, smiling at him. Sasori couldn't help but smile back, happy for the two. Then he saw Deidara check his watch.

"Fuck, Sasori, there's only one minute left! Someone, open a window, un!" Deidara yelled.

The pink-haired girl sprang towards the nearest window and nearly broke it in her efforts to open it. Deidara grabbed Sasori's bag and then threw it outside as the teacher stared in bewilderment.

"Five," whispered Deidara

"Four," whispered Gaara.

"Three," whispered Sasori.

"Two," whispered Lee.

"One," whispered Sakura.

Everyone stared at the bag, waiting for something to happen. Instants before it hit the ground, it erupted in fireworks. Fireworks that were clearly capable of destroying a human.

"You were gonna kill me . . ." Sasori stated, amazed.

"Maybe, un," Deidara replied calmly.

"You were gonna blow me up!"

"At least you would have died honorably, as a piece of art," Deidara stated, smiling.

"How is me dying by being blown up a piece of art?!" Sasori asked, exasperated.

"Art is a bang, un."

* * *

_Fin. _


End file.
